


all ways lead to home

by indemnis



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold War, Fights, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: Because despite the fights and giving each other the cold shoulder, every path brings him back to Minhyuk.





	all ways lead to home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonhocity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wonhocity).



> thank you nawr for the prompt <3

Arguments were embroiled in their last moments, hisses ensnared in muted longing, harsh words thrown around and entangled in desperation.

Kihyun didn’t read between the lines. Maybe he was too caught up with screaming about his feelings, his fury, his anger.

He doesn’t remember what he was being so mad for.

The weight beside him feels heavy, something he hadn’t felt in years, like a huge boulder pressed against his chest, crushing down all the last bits of his patience and affection.

So Kihyun moves to sleep in the guest room. It lacks the stroke of life, lacks the familiar bedside table they bought together. The guest room is emptier, blander, distant. Distant is good, for now.

*****

The day had been long. Arduous. Hectic might also be a good word, but then it distracts Kihyun from the problem at hand, and he counts his blessings when he’s given them.

It’s been awhile since he’s left to his own devices. He doesn’t know what there is to do now that he is his own person, and no longer half of the one that they were.

It stings, and it leaves in its trail a throbbing pain that comes in waves, which is a continuous stream of discomfort he can’t shrug off.

His briefcase is heavy in his hands, his feet feeling like lead. The coffee shop is open, and he walks in for a cup of Iced Americano, even though it is 11:43PM. It’s fine; it’s not like it’s the caffeine that’s keeping him up at night these days, anyway.

The cashier shoots him a coy smile, and Kihyun understands when there is a scribble of a sequence of numbers on his receipt.

He looks at it dumbly, and then back at the cashier who’s somehow ducked his way back into the kitchen.

The coldness of the drink numbs his fingertips. He doesn’t mind. The walk home is long, his feet trudging along the path. He hopes he’s late enough to go unnoticed when he slips in.

He pockets the receipt.

*****

Pride. It’s a very different concept from when you have it because you know your stuff, and when you have it because you know you’ve messed up but you cannot apologise.

Kihyun thinks his life lacks the balance in finding pride for both situations. It tips the scales and sours relationships. He won’t admit it’s what made all his previous boyfriends leave him.

It wasn’t difficult to tell, when he first met Minhyuk, that the man was relenting and accepting of flaws in people’s personalities. He was one who embraced his own shortcomings well, and a person who understood that he was less than perfect had no intentions to expect that of others.

They hit it off well, equal parts Minhyuk’s self-deprecating jokes, and Kihyun laughing at them, never eager to correct him.

Minhyuk knows Kihyun thinks he’s great. Kihyun doesn’t think he needs to explain himself.

Things fall into place, though not necessarily in order. Minhyuk and Kihyun start off with meeting each other in a club, thumping music reverberating in their ears, against their chest, along to the beat of Kihyun’s thrusts.

It’s a dimly-lit stall in a dark and ratty establishment, numbers for a casual night out written on the door, scribbles on the toilet. Minhyuk moans lewdly against Kihyun’s thighs, rocking back for more, fingernails scrambling for purchase on the grimy wall.

They do that a few more times, Minhyuk finding himself waking up beside Kihyun in his well-maintained apartment, naked, lovebites littering his skin.

They exchange numbers, Minhyuk says it’s just so he doesn’t have to _accidentally bump into_ Kihyun at the club, and a friend with benefits is easier to manage when you actually have their contact.

Messages that have times and dates for their hookups evolve into silly messages about their day, Minhyuk whining about a design assignment while Kihyun replies with laugh-cry emojis.

It then becomes late-night phone calls, Minhyuk listening as Kihyun curses breathily through the mouthpiece as he too, comes, as quietly as he can in his dorm with three other people.

Their meetings cut down on the passionate making out and are instead study dates that mostly consist of Minhyuk talking to Kihyun about an annoying classmate.

They turn into movie nights with popcorn and cuddles. Slowly Minhyuk turns up more and more at Kihyun’s apartment to try his culinary skills.

First it’s his toothbrush in his bathroom, then a set of pyjamas, then his skincare travel set.

Minhyuk is a bit like a liana, wrapping itself around Kihyun, his grip around him tight and steady as he grows slowly, quietly, stealthily. He creeps into Kihyun’s apartment, his personal space, a small corner of his heart, and makes his home there.

It seemed natural, however natural they could be with their relationship a jumble of steps. It seemed easy and natural to fall in place and in love with Minhyuk.

Minhyuk always jokes about how they’ve messed up the whole order when he reminisces their time together, and Kihyun holds him and tells him that it doesn’t matter, as long as they’re here now.

The words strike a sore spot when he remembers them as he tosses and turns on the bed in the guest room, the receipt with the cashier’s phone number still in his back pocket of the jeans draped by a chair.

*****

Kihyun forgets what Minhyuk’s voice sounds like, content with coming home to the lights completely out, Minhyuk nowhere to be seen.

He contemplates on opening the bedroom door to see if he’s in there, sulking, or if he’s gone out for the night to do God knows what. Kihyun feels like it’s no longer in his place to tell Minhyuk what he’s allowed or not allowed to do.

But the fear of opening the door and seeing Minhyuk just lying there with the spark in his eyes dead, his cheerful disposition all but put out by their cold war advises him to turn around and walk away.

The opportunity came, and Kihyun grabbed it. It helps to ease a little of the guilt that’s crawling into his gut, now that the fury has faded, and he’s coming to terms with the fact that he’s a massive asshole.

The company asks him to go for an assignment in Japan. It’s not that far, but it’s far enough. It’s a good excuse to not be around the house and behave like the nuisance he is. He hopes Minhyuk appreciates the gesture.

The receipt from the cafe is in his hands. He flips in between his fingers and exhales when he pulls out his phone. He adds a contact for ‘Coffee Shop’, but locks his phone and returns to bed.

*****

His departure left much to be desired.

It’s the first time he’s seen Minhyuk in days, and the man looks tired, for lack of a better word. He looks like he’s just downed four whole mugs of double shot espresso and stayed up for three nights in a row. His eyes are trained on the TV screen, but he’s not taking any of the pictures in.

Kihyun is almost convinced that he’s a statue if not for the light breathing and occasional uneven blinks. He sighs. He’s not ready to face the music, not right now, not when he’s leaving the country in a few hours.

He realises what it looks like, his luggage by the door, their bedroom all but empty of his belongings now that Kihyun has taken permanent residence in the guest room. He doesn’t know if he should clarify things. Maybe they do need the time away from each other.

“I’m going to Japan. For a week. For work.” Kihyun finds his voice and realises these are the first words he’s said to Minhyuk in a while. Minhyuk’s shoulders sag, Kihyun uncertain if it’s from disappointment or relief.

The air between them is stifling. Kihyun tries to cut his way through the tension only for Minhyuk to fog it up further with his stoicism. He might just head to the airport earlier than he should.

Kihyun’s hand is on the handle of his suitcase and he’s stepping into his shoes when Minhyuk speaks, his voice small and soft, so unlike Minhyuk.

“Will you be coming back?”

Minhyuk’s voice breaks on the last syllable, and a tight pressure holds itself tightly against his chest. He gulps, back still facing Minhyuk.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

The sunlight streaming in from the window casts shadows on the ground. Minhyuk is curled into a ball, his shadow a small round patch, Kihyun’s elongated and tall.

“I don’t know, Kyeon. I can’t be sure anymore.”

Kihyun inhales, the tip of his nose souring in the process. He frowns, even if Minhyuk can’t see his expression.

“I’m coming back,” he says matter-of-factly, and Minhyuk finally moves, his head drooping as he plays with his fingernails.

“So we’re not breaking up?” His voice is raw and rough.

Kihyun breathes. “No.” _Not yet, at least_. He doesn’t say that.

“Okay.”

Kihyun’s fingers wrap around the handle harder, his knuckles turning white. Minhyuk doesn’t appear to have intentions to continue the conversation, so Kihyun swallows and heads out.

The door shuts with a click, a beep from their automated door lock, and Minhyuk is left alone.

The silence is deafening, and Kihyun can still hear it ringing in his ears when he’s on the plane, and in the background there is a tiny echo of Minhyuk’s pained voice.

*****

There is a knot in Kihyun’s shoulder. It’s possible that it’s from carrying his professional camera all day, or the fact that he’s barely had a chance to breath ever since he landed, or maybe it’s the fact that Minhyuk is back home, in Seoul, alone and away from him.

The air from his lips form puffs of smoke. Rubbing his hands together, he winces as he rolls his shoulder, straining against the sore.

Before meeting Minhyuk, Kihyun likes to think he’s someone who enjoys solitude. There’s something comfortable about the dullness of being alone, about the lack of conversation, about the absence of a warm human being folded beside him.

But falling in love with Minhyuk and living with him felt equally natural, and Kihyun realises in his time alone that Minhyuk’s absence had left a hole somewhere.

He lazes a little longer in bed because he doesn’t have to wake Minhyuk up for work. There isn’t a playful jostle by his side as they fight for the basin to brush their teeth. He doesn’t eat blueberry pancakes -- Minhyuk’s favourite -- and munches on cereal with milk instead.

Change isn’t bad, he thinks. He just needs time to get used to it.

Maybe they’ll break up. Maybe he’ll be forced to get used to it, so he might as well deal with it now.

*****

Kihyun flicks through social media absentmindedly. Minhyuk hasn’t posted a single thing ever since their fallout -- because he keeps tabs on him and puts his posts on notification -- and Kihyun doesn’t know what to think about it.

It does nothing to alleviate his sense of guilt knowing that he had forced social media-obsessed Minhyuk out of his old ways.

Maybe he had been too harsh, the _maybe_ his pathetic attempt at feeling less like an idiot. He _knows_ he’d been too harsh, and while the both of them were in the wrong, Minhyuk wasn’t the first one to shoot sarcastic and passive-aggressive comments into his court.

Kihyun thought he’d known best, using words as his shield and his weapon, and left Minhyuk to bear the brunt of his verbal tactics.

He should apologise, but pride is the biggest currency in Kihyun’s bank, and in a battle between pride and the liana that has wrapped itself securely around him, Kihyun hesitates, even if the answer should be plain as day.

He can’t lie, and pride might just win.

*****

The models are tired, but they’re nearing the end of their shoot, and knowing that their days of plastering on gingered smiles and aching faces would soon be over, they are less sulky with him.

He’s barely gotten one of the amateurs to position himself properly, rolling his eyes at his lack of common sense, when his phone vibrates against his pocket.

The company knows he’s on a trip and emails their orders through instead, understanding that he requires full concentration during his shoots.

No one calls him. Well, except Minhyuk, but they’re not talking anymore.

He’s slightly puzzled, but it had been close to impossible to get this airhead of a model to stand in the right place, so Kihyun ignores the buzzing and peeks through the viewfinder, submerging himself in thoughts of airheads, models, lights and proportions.

*****

“Thank you for your hard work!”

It is an echo of voices and they part for the day, ready for another jam-packed afternoon tomorrow, one of the last shots for this trip. One of the models asks Kihyun out for a drink and the man smiles kindly, but shakes his head.

“I’m good, thanks. I have to return to the hotel to edit the pictures anyway. If they turn out bad, I’ll know to take a few more tomorrow.”

They tell him to loosen up a little, and Kihyun guffaws. He would normally take up the offer, but there’s some kind of uneasiness bubbling in him. He can’t place it, but he hopes it’s something as minor as crappy pictures.

His assistant leaves him to have dinner with the models, and just as he’s about to find out why his phone has been going off the whole day, it rings again. He almost drops the device on the ground, but juggles it for a few seconds before catching it in his hands.

He frowns. Jooheon? That’s strange.

Instead of spending his time ruminating the possibilities, he picks up, and is met with an instantaneous roar in his ear. “Jesus Christ, do you mind picking your phone up after the seventy-eighth time I called you?!”

Kihyun blinks. “Hello to you too.”

Jooheon is barely breathing out a sigh of relief when there is a whimper in the background. _No, no, it’s okay_ , Jooheon is whispering. Kihyun is thoroughly confused as he stuffs his camera into its bag carefully.

“Jooheon? What’s going on? Where are you?”

A rustle from the other end and Kihyun zips up the camera bag, heaving it onto his shoulder. The knot doesn’t disappear.

“I’m at your place. Something’s happened, hyung.”

Silence.

Kihyun feels bile rising up his throat and he freezes, his heart stopping for a second. His brain is analysing anything and everything all at once, and he sends himself into overdrive.

He returns, only for his heart to thump furiously against his ribcage, threatening to pump itself out of his body. His mouth is dry.

“Is -- is Min -- did something happen to Minhyuk? Is he okay?”

More rustling. There is a more audible whimper now, and Kihyun’s heart lurches when he recognises whose it is. _Oh god, oh god._

“Jooheon! Is Minhyuk okay?!”

There is shuffling and Jooheon is back to the receiver. “Hi. Yes, he’s fine. Kind of. Shaken up. A little wounded. I’m trying to do first-aid on him.”

“What the hell happened?” He’s so close to screaming, but he knows Jooheon doesn’t need to deal with this right now.

Kihyun’s logical side of his brain kicks into effect, and adrenaline runs quick in his veins. His footsteps quicken as he hails a taxi back to the hotel, breathing intensified.

“He got mugged. He was just going to meet me for lunch and some dude on a bike grabbed onto his sling and I think he tried to save it. He got dragged along with the bike and fell.”

Kihyun tries his best to breathe. “Is he hurt badly?”

Jooheon sounds calmer now that Kihyun’s on the phone, and there is a lot of background noise. “Scraped his knees. They were very bloody, but I washed his wounds. I’m trying to get him to go to Emergency with me, and we can file a police report as well, but he keeps refusing. So I have to do first-aid. Hyung, just come back from work.”

Kihyun swallows. “I’m in Tokyo.”

He can almost hear the still in Jooheon’s body, and there is a quiet _shit_ under his breath. “But I’m taking the next flight home. I should be there before midnight. Can you -- can you put him on?”

“Okay.”

_Minhyuk hyung? Take the call._

_Who is it? Is it Kihyunnie?_

_Yeah._

A moment of hesitance, possibly apprehension, and Minhyuk’s voice is soft and tiny and Kihyun’s heart breaks. “Hello?”

“Hey. Minhyukkie?”

“Kyeon?” He can even imagine the look on Minhyuk’s face now, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as snot runs from his nose, his large eyes watery and pitiful. His heart squeezes.

“Baby, hey. How are you?”

And then he starts bawling from the pet name, like Kihyun had just released a dam of his overwhelming fear and emotions, soft sniffles exploding into deafening wails.

“I’m sorry Kyeon,” he cries, and Kihyun wants so badly to just pull him into his arms.

“No baby, what are you sorry for?”

“I’m sorry we were fighting. That you left for Tokyo when we were still mad.” His voice is nasal.

Kihyun’s eyebrows knit together, and Jooheon is at a loss at facing a crying Minhyuk. “No, it’s not your fault. I was being mean. I shouldn’t have.”

He hopes Minhyuk knows he’s sorry. He doesn’t think he needs to explain it, doesn’t think he can.

“The necklace you bought me on our first month anniversary was in that sling. I wanted to bring it to the jeweller’s to replace the chain that broke, but the --”

“It’s just a necklace. I’ll buy you another.”

“No, but --”

“Minhyuk. It doesn’t matter. You’re the one that matters. As long as you’re fine, I can buy you ten more necklaces. I just want you to be okay, okay?”

A sniffle. “Okay,” is the quiet reply, and Kihyun exhales.

“Can you please let Jooheon take you to Emergency?”

Minhyuk sounds like he’s about to protest, but Kihyun likes to think with how much Minhyuk has made his presence known around him, that he understands Minhyuk just as well as he understands Kihyun’s idiosyncrasies and pridefulness.

“I know you don’t like the smell. But you need to. What if it’s an infection? What if your whole leg needs to go?”

Minhyuk is a like a child, and if there’s anything Kihyun’s learnt over the years, is that he can be a little gullible, and scare tactics work well on him.

“You don’t think so, do you?” His voice is a whisper, and Kihyun knows it’s horrible to capitalise on his fear and his vulnerability at this moment, but he needs to get it looked at, and he’s running out of ideas.

“I don’t know, baby. Only the doctor would know.”

Minhyuk is thinking. Kihyun’s foot taps impatiently, his fingers drumming along the leather seats. _Please go faster_ , he says in broken Japanese, and the driver nods.

“Okay. I’ll go. Are you coming back soon?”

“As quickly as the planes can go, sweetie.”

The taxi reaches the hotel and Kihyun stuffs cash into the driver’s hands, a little more than the actual fare, and dashes out of the vehicle.

He fumbles for his keycard as he steps into the lift, jabbing at the ‘17’ button a little strongly.

“I miss you Kyeon.” Minhyuk sounds tired, a sheen of sadness over his words, and Kihyun tries his best to hold back his tears. If he’s going to spend the time beating himself up, he might as well pack quicker.

“I miss you too, baby. I’ll be there real soon, okay?”

“Okay.” His voice breaks, and Kihyun breathes. He wants so desperately for him to be okay. The uneasiness that was bubbling within him is replaced with burning worry, eating up his insides as he’s inundated by its flames.

“Hyung?” Jooheon is back on the phone, and Kihyun is running into his hotel room, opening up his wardrobe immediately as he dumps his clothes into his suitcase.

“Hey. Take care of him? I’ll be on the plane so I can’t receive calls, but I’ll ring you when I reach, just in case he’s still at the hospital.”

“Yeah, okay.” They’re quiet, Jooheon sounding like he has more to say. “You managed to get him to go to the hospital even when you’re fighting. You have a way with him.”

Kihyun allows himself a breathless chuckle. “He’s been my boyfriend for four years. Fight or not, I hope I can still get him to listen.”

Jooheon laughs silently in response. “I should help him up. Call me?”

“Yeah. Thanks, buddy.”

“All good, hyung.”

The line goes dead, and Kihyun is left with the same ringing silence, Minhyuk’s whimpers echoing at the back of his mind.

*****

The apartment, when he enters, is dark and dead silent. He tiptoes into the place and finds a warm glow from their bedroom. Bandages and a bloodied cloth are on the floor in the living room. Kihyun would pick it up, but it’s the least of his priorities right now.

He pushes open the door and it creaks softly, Jooheon sat on the end of the bed as a figure is propped up against the headboard.

“Hey guys.”

Jooheon spins around to see him and relief breaks in his eyes. His expression spells fatigue and Kihyun feels guilt creeping into his system immediately.

“Hey hyung. You’re back.” He stands up to greet Kihyun into a hug, and the older man relaxes in his hold. “Thanks for helping out, bud.”

Jooheon pulls away and smiles. “It’s okay. But I should get back soon; it’s late.”

“You should,” Kihyun agrees, and pulls out his wallet to fish out a note. “For you to take a taxi. It’s too late to take the train. I’ll buy you meat the next time I see you.”

Jooheon is too tired to put up a fight, so he takes the cash and smiles softly. “He’s on pain medication, a little groggy. Have an early night; let me know if you need help, okay?”

Kihyun nods, and Jooheon waves bye to Minhyuk. The man waves back, his face pale and gaunt, and Kihyun feels a death grip on his heart. He quickly takes Jooheon’s place at the foot of the bed, and Minhyuk’s gaze lands on him tiredly.

“Kyeon. You’re here.”

He smiles, mostly out of reassurance, part relief, and Minhyuk puts out his hands eagerly, Kihyun taking them without a moment’s pause.

Minhyuk’s skin is cold and clammy, pink rings around his eyes as he blinks unevenly. He pulls the blanket over his torso away and sees Minhyuk’s knees completely wrapped up by bandages. There’s a small cut on his cheek covered up by a band-aid as well, and Kihyun reaches out to touch it.

Minhyuk closes his eyes at the contact, a shaky exhale, and when he opens them again there are tears rolling in them. Kihyun gulps, purses his lips together in a tight line.

“Why did you go after the bike, silly?” Kihyun’s voice is a whisper, fear written on his face, suddenly remembering that there had been incidents of bike robbers that dragged their victims across blocks of asphalt roads. The worst could have happened to Minhyuk.

Kihyun doesn’t even want to imagine it. His grip on Minhyuk’s hands tightens as his brain supplies the mental image anyway.

“The necklace. I wanted to save it.” Minhyuk says sadly, his eyes downcast as he looks at their intertwined fingers. “I was… afraid. That we would break up. I didn’t --” His breathing is strained and Kihyun stares at him worriedly.

“I had our whole break-up argument thought up in my brain. We would throw stuff at each other. I would return all the gifts you’ve bought me and tell you to get lost with all of them.”

Minhyuk laughs, bitter, an acrid aftertaste lingering on his tongue. “So I started pulling out all the stuff you got me and cried going through them.” He wipes at his eyes quickly, fingers shifting to hold Kihyun’s hand properly.

“I realised the chain on the necklace you got me for our first month broke off. And even though I said I was going to dump it all back onto you and that it didn’t matter, I still brought it out with me, ready to go to the jeweller’s after lunch with Jooheon.” He offers a miserable smile, and the ends of Kihyun’s lips pull down subconsciously. “I’m dumb, right?”

Kihyun looks at him forlornly, and shakes his head. “No. You just love me. A lot.”

Minhyuk shrugs and his smile is less unhappy as he considers the premise. “Huh. I guess I do.”

“I do too, I guess.” Kihyun looks down at their hands, his fingers laced with Minhyuk’s long, slender ones, his cold skin slowly warming up under Kihyun’s touch.

“I’m sorry.”

It’s barely audible, could probably come off as breathing if Minhyuk hadn’t paid attention, but he hears it, and he smiles a little wider. It’s not easy for Kihyun, he knows. Throughout the four years they’ve been together, Minhyuk thinks he can count the number of times he’s apologised to him at home with a single hand.

And it’s not his fault, it’s just the person he is, and Minhyuk knows a thing or two about accepting flaws.

“It’s okay. I know. We were just tired from work and shit just happens.” Minhyuk offers, and Kihyun doesn’t know what to say. It’s always up to Minhyuk to come up with excuses for their arguments, to smoothen things out, to make them feel better, even now, when he’s the one hurt.

Kihyun starts to think he’s taking too much from this relationship and not putting in enough.

Minhyuk stops his train of thought as he shifts himself to the other side of the bed with a grunt, careful to not move his knees too much. He’s now an entire arm’s length away, and Minhyuk puts out an arm on the pillow beside him, patting on it quietly.

Kihyun caves in, slots himself in the tiny space Minhyuk’s left for him, and curls into his arms, into his long and skinny frame.

He realises he could have lost Minhyuk today. Once and for all, and the argument that they’ve had seems so insignificant now, so much so that he’s racking his brains and he still can’t remember what exactly it was that solicited such harsh words on his part.

It didn’t matter. As long as Minhyuk was okay, none of it mattered.

The realisation washes through him, filling him up and overflowing, a realisation that he really does love Lee Minhyuk, with all his heart. Four years, and his heart still races when Minhyuk pouts adorably; four years, and his heart still lurches when Minhyuk kisses him gently on his lips, telling him to have a good day at work.

Sometimes it was so easy to forget that he loved him so deeply because of how used he was to be constantly in Minhyuk’s company, and when things fell into place, they fell into habit. Life took a toll on his emotions, placed a veil over his affections and muted them into oblivion.

He hated that it took an accident for him to realise just how much he cared.

There is a moment of silence and Kihyun thinks Minhyuk might have fallen asleep, but then he pipes up.

“Can we promise to not have cold wars anymore? Let’s just -- talk stuff out, you know. I don’t know about you, but I absolutely hate being ignored. It feels like crap, like I’m invisible, like you didn’t know I existed even though we live under the same roof.” Minhyuk murmurs, and Kihyun shifts to face his chest, and looks up at Minhyuk’s chin, sharp jaw, prominent cheekbones.

He kisses him lightly on the band-aid on his cheek and closes his eyes.

“Yeah. Let’s not. I promise.” His forehead bumps into Minhyuk’s and they stay there for what seems to be forever, and Minhyuk’s breathing evens out.

“What happened with work?” Minhyuk asks, and Kihyun almost drifts off into dreamland when he’s tugged back mercilessly.

“Oh? Oh. I called HQ and told them I had a family medical emergency. They’re not happy about it, of course, but they’ve gotten someone else to replace me.”

There is an unspoken word of thanks somewhere between them, but Kihyun closes his eyes and listens to the steady thumps of Minhyuk’s heart instead.

Minhyuk breathes in, softly, and presses his lips against Kihyun’s forehead, tickling his skin when his lips move.

“Hey, Kyeon?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Do you think you could bring me to Japan to see the cherry blossoms?”

Kihyun laughs. “It’s winter right now. I don’t think flowers are blooming.”

Minhyuk fidgets. “No, I mean when the flowers are blooming. I’ve never seen Japanese cherry blossoms before.”

“Yeah.” Kihyun smiles as he kisses Minhyuk on his neck, and feels Minhyuk’s lips pull up.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ll bring you.”

Minhyuk’s smile widens into a grin, and he sighs, holding Kihyun closer to himself.

*****

Contacts

Coffee Shop  
Do you want to delete this contact?  
_**Yes** / _ No

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i keep writing oneshots instead of updating wips... this is beginning to become a constant thing with me... wow...  
> big shoutout to nawr for sending me the sweetest dm about enjoying my works <3  
> prompts are always welcome if you'd like to shout at me @kihyunghyuks
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
